Aozora Kisu
Aozora Kisu (青空 キス Blue Sky Kiss) is the first character song for Aika Suzuki. The song is sung by Aika's voice actress, Mayuki Makiguchi. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 私はあなたと一緒にいる時、私の心は、朝の空のように幸せに感じています だから私たちは毎日一緒にことができることを望みます あなたの周りには、私はこのエキサイティングと信じられない気持ちを広めたいときに太陽の光のように完全な感じ 私は奇妙な表情を与えている間人々が尋ねます どのような私のような若い女の子が愛について知ることができました そして確かに、私はまだ専門家によていません しかし、私はあなたが思うよりも多くを知っています （詳細あなたが思うより） 私は離れてあなたからだときに私の心は嵐の空のように感じています それは右ではなく、良いことですか？ 鳩の白い羽があなたのための私の愛を象徴します あなたの愛が欲しい、今ここであなたを必要とします 私はあなたにブルースカイキスを与えてみましょう 私たちは、完璧に一致することができます あなたはちょうど私達に時間を与える場合 晴れた日に飛んで、そして後に、これまで私たちの幸せを生きるレッツ 私の心は感情の広大な空のように感じています 時にはそれがオーバーフローし、私はそれを制御することはできません 私はあなたに青い空のキスをしてみましょう 空の各羽は新しい驚きにつながります 私はあなたに青い空の愛を与えてみましょう 私はあなたに青い空のキスを与えてみましょう |-|Romanji= Watashi wa anata to issho ni iru toki, watashi no kokoro wa, ashitanosora no yō ni shiawase ni kanjite imasu dakara watashitachiha Mainichi issho ni koto ga dekiru koto o nozomimasu Anata no mawari ni wa, watashi wa kono ekisaitingu to shinjirarenai kimochi o hirometai toki ni taiyō no hikari no yō ni kanzen'na kanji Watashi wa kimyōna hyōjō o ataete iru ma hitobito ga tazunemasu dono yō na watashi no yōna wakai on'nanoko ga ai ni tsuite shiru koto ga dekimashita Soshite tashika ni, watashi wa mada senmonka ni yote imasen Shikashi, watashi wa anata ga omou yori mo ōku o shitte imasu (shōsai anata ga omou yori) Watashi wa hanarete anata karada toki ni watashi no kokoro wa arashi no sora no yō ni kanjite imasu Sore wa migide wa naku, yoikotodesu ka? Hato no shiroi hane ga anata no tame no watashi no ai o shōchō shimasu Anata no ai ga hoshī, imakoko de anata o hitsuyō to shimasu Watashi wa anata ni BLUE SKY KISS o ataete mimashou Watashitachiha, kanpeki ni itchi suru koto ga dekimasu Anata wa chōdo watashitachi ni jikan o ataeru baai Hareta hi ni tonde, soshite ato ni, kore made watashitachi no shiawase o ikiru Rettsu Watashi no kokoro wa kanjō no kōdaina sora no yō ni kanjite imasu Tokiniha sore ga OVERFLOW shi, watashi wa sore o seigyo suru koto wa dekimasen Watashi wa anata ni BLUE SKY KISS o ataete mimashou Sora no kaku-wa wa atarashī odoroki ni tsunagarimasu Watashi wa anata ni aoi sora no ai o ataete mimashou Watashi wa anata ni BLUE SKY KISS o ataete mimashou |-|English= When i'm with you my heart feels as happy as the morning sky So I wish that we could be together everyday Feeling so full of sunshine when your around, I want to spread this exciting and incredible feeling People ask while giving me a strange look what a young girl like me could know about love And sure, I'm no expert yet But I know more than you think (More than you think) When i'm apart from you my heart feels like a stormy sky That's not good, right? The white feathers of the dove symbolize my love for you Want your love, need you here now let me give you a Blue Sky Kiss We can be the perfect match If you just give us time Let's fly off on a sunny day, and live out our happy ever after My heart feels like a vast sky of emotion Sometimes it overflows, but I can't control it Let me give you a blue sky kiss Each feather in the sky leads to a new surprise Let me give you blue sky love let me give you a blue sky kiss Category:Songs Category:Characters Category:Image Songs Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Love♥Pretty Cure